greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Mikhail Gabranth
One of the key figures in the council of the Chancellors, General Mikhail Gabranth was to reach the height of his power during the reign of Tendura Xie of the Kingdom of Alterac. Biography As part of the secretive, hereditary council that manipulated the Xie dynasty's bloodline, Gabranth grew knowing nothing more than manipulation and deceit. Despite this, his interests were seldom fixated with the same interests as most of the other Chancellors. Mikhail Gabranth's religious devotion was overshadowed by a morbid fascination with perfecting a project of his own. With First Chancellor Bergan's permission, Gabranth continued and took control of an old project that trained Alterac's elite into the Assassin-Magi, of which Gabranth was to be the first of a new generation. Gabranth's Assassin-Magi were often pitted against Ravenholdt, and were especially infuriated at their failure to recapture the escaped Hellen von Xie, a member of the royal family. Eventually, Caxagord, the court wizard, was to grow tired of Bergan Yezhov's totalitarian reign. Caxagord had grown fond of Tendura Xie, and saw him as a son and a friend rather than a tool to be exploited. To this end, Caxagord assumed emergency powers, and thus command of many of the Assassin-Magi. Caxagord used the Assassin-Magi to assassinate almost all of the Chancellors, though Bergan escaped. Gabranth had fallen into the middle of affairs; his loyalty to Bergan conflicted with the danger to his life should he try to use the Assassin-Magi against Caxagord. Ultimately, Gabranth realised that he did not really care who was in power as long as his own interests were kept at the forefront. Gabranth did nothing, and Caxagord allowed him to continue the Assassin-Magi project after the Great Purge of Alterac had killed almost all other Chancellors. Gabranth was to grow tired of Caxagord's new reign as Premier, however, and saw his role as increasingly overshadowed by the likes of Pierronne Drace. If there was one thing Gabranth detested, it was a lack of recognition. He wanted to lead his Assassin-Magi to glory, to be feared across Azeroth as the agent of his gods. Thus, Gabranth came into contact with the exiled Bergan Yezhov, and orchestrated a scheme to bring the First Chancellor back into power. Gabranth ensured that Drace fell from favour with Tendura Xie, and in her place he became the General of Alterac. Unveiling his Assassin-Magi to the public eye, he took preparations to institute a new reign of terror. While Xie and Caxagord were at Fenris, Bergan struck, nearly killing Caxagord and regaining control of the state. Gabranth sat back and watched, just as he had done during the Great Purge. Once again under Bergan, Gabranth continued his duties as General and First of the Assassin-Magi, in both literal terms and rank. Gabranth led a successful assault upon the city of Tarren Mill, where he engaged in battle with Franek Snowburn, whom he captured. On his way back to Alterac, General Tiberius Leo met with Gabranth and negotiated a pact. If Franek was freed, Gabranth would always find shelter in Hesperia as an ally. Ever the double-crosser and interested only in self-preservation, Gabranth agreed. Once in Alterac, he forged yet more alliances. Undercover agents from Lordaeron and Ravenholdt under Warester Van Dam, Travot Ravenholdt and Maximus Krowl were working to depose the Chancellors. Sensing the shift in power, Gabranth agreed to assist Maximus Krowl, whom he knew as Perenolde, by using his personal bodyguard to encircle and close off the citadel. When Gabranth learned of the plans to blow up the citadel, however, he realised that he would lose his precious Assassin-Magi project. Desperate to salvage it, he intervened, and attempted to kill Hellen von Xie who was trying to set off the bombs in the labyrinth. It was then that Gabranth was confronted by his nemesis, Pierronne Drace, who had also allied with Ravenholdt. A duel ensued, in which Gabranth was killed. Hellen set off the arcane bombs, destroying both herself, Drace and the citadel. Quotes "Ahhh, Ms. Von Xie. Truly, the unliving gods deal in the greatest of ironies. Do you know how long I've been trying to recapture you, only to have you literally drop at my feet?" "Ah, now you’re getting it. You see, the little trick with your ears matters not. For if you cannot become the vessel of our gods… then they will. We’ve been brewing this for a very long time, as you can see. But this is the culmination of all our schemes. The Xies will be transformed, and unleashed upon the world. It will only be a matter of time before they replace humanity and its ilk as the dominant life forms on Azeroth. Bear witness to the birth of the Planet of the Others!" Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)